


Three Is Better

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack and Robin haven't exactly had time to be intimate lately, but when their friend is gone for a while, they take advantage of it. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned.





	Three Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a lovely anon on tumblr and I jumped at the chance to write anything with PJ in it. Anyway, take this filth.

Jack was just trying to get shit done before PJ got home, but Robin was making it impossible.

All day he’d been bugging Jack, teasing him and cornering him wherever he could. They hadn’t had sex in a little while, both of them too busy to even think about it, and apparently Robin had more than enough pent up sexual frustration. As much as Jack wanted to indulge him, he had housework to do and he wanted to get it done before PJ got back from running errands. Then again, Robin probably wouldn’t mind including PJ, but Jack wasn’t even sure if PJ liked guys. He never really responded to their flirting, always excusing himself whenever Robin tried to initiate something with Jack right in front of him. It’s no secret that Robin’s an exhibitionist, they all knew that, but Jack would rather not have his best friend watch him get fucked by his boyfriend in the middle of the living room. Sure Jack was attracted to PJ and so was Robin, but they didn’t know how to break it to him that they were both lusting after him. Ever since Robin had confessed his fantasy of him and PJ double teaming Jack, he couldn’t help but hope that PJ would eventually find out.

Jack pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing on the task at hand. He was almost done with the laundry and he hadn’t heard a peep from Robin in the past ten minutes, which made him wonder just what his boyfriend was up to. Jack got his answer moments later as he went to the kitchen, Robin suddenly pressing up against him from behind, practically bending Jack over the counter.

“Robin, you know I’m busy,” Jack sighed as Robin started pressing hot kisses to the back of his neck, his arms wrapping around Jack’s waist.

“Come on babe, we haven’t done anything in a while and we’re finally all alone,” Robin whispered hotly, flipping Jack around and hoisting up onto the counter. Jack made a noise as Robin’s mouth went straight to his neck, sucking hard as Jack wrapped his legs around Robin’s waist. He threw his head back and moaned, one of Robin’s hands going down to rub against Jack’s hard cock through his jeans.

“PJ’s gonna be home any minute now, Robin. I’d rather not have him see us like this,” Jack whined, bucking up into Robin’s hand. Robin smirked, kissing along Jack’s exposed collarbone, causing Jack to wrap his arms around Robin’s shoulders.

“I don’t think he’ll mind. Have you seen the way he looks at you when you wear that one pair of tight jeans around him?” Robin chuckled,rolling his hips against Jack’s. Jack crashed their lips together in a heated kiss as Robin’s hand went to undo Jack’s pants, pulling out his already hard cock.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make this quick,” Robin whispered, smiling as he stroked Jack hard and fast, making him come undone underneath him. Jack was moaning, gripping onto Robin’s shoulders. Neither of them heard the door open or the footsteps going towards the kitchen.

“Am I interrupting something?” PJ’s voice was loud and clear, both of them making noises of fear as Robin jumped back and Jack went to cover his dick. Jack expected him to be mad, but all he saw was PJ smirking, looking interested in the situation as he tried to get a good look at Jack’s dick. Jack shrank back, blushing furiously at the intense look PJ was giving him.

“We’re so sorry man, we didn’t think you’d be home this early and it’s been a while for us-,” Robin’s voice trailed off as PJ walked over to Jack, gripping the back of his head and bringing him in for a heated kiss. Jack moaned in surprise as he felt PJ’s tongue slide into his mouth, kissing him hard as he pushed Jack further back onto the counter. He could hear a sharp moan from Robin as one of his hands found its way into PJ’s curls, trying to push him closer. Before long, PJ broke the kiss, stepping away form him.

“Maybe both of you would like to join me in my bed?” PJ’s voice was low and sultry as he started to walk to his room, looking back at them with a smirk. They both nodded, following him. Jack was nervous now, not comprehending exactly what just happened. Apparently PJ was interested in both of them and they were all about to have sex together. Jack had never been involved in a threesome before and he had a feeling that he’d be the one being focused on. He was brought of his thoughts by PJ taking his hand and lowering him onto the bed, taking off his clothes. Jack blushed at that, both Robin and PJ staring at him hungrily. But just as he went to cover himself up, PJ’s hands were at his hips, spreading his thighs and his mouth was so close to where Jack needed it.

“You know, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while but I didn’t know how to ask you guys about it. Both of you are just so cute together, and I’ve gotten off more than enough times listening to both of you fucking,” PJ breathed, his hand starting to stroke Jack’s hard cock, laughing when Jack let out a surprised moan.

“You sound adorable when you moan, Jack. Figures that someone as cute as you would have the cutest little moans,” PJ’s hand was speeding up now, his mouth so close to Jack’s cock. Suddenly, PJ’s mouth was on his cock, his tongue gently licking at the head, sucking as he took half of him in one go. Jack’s hips bucked up sharply, his hand gripping PJ’s hair as he moaned, writhing on the bed. Then there was suddenly something at his lips as he opened his eyes, seeing Robin’s cock right in front of him.

“Think you can focus on me while you’re getting sucked off?” Robin smiled, the head of his cock pushing at Jack’s lips. Jack licked his lips as he took Robin into his mouth, trying to focus on both of them at the same time. PJ was doubling down on his efforts to make Jack come as quick as possible, moaning as he bobbed his head quickly while Jack was trying to do his best for Robin. It was hard to focus when he was being torn between giving into pleasure and coming right there and pleasing Robin. Jack moaned around Robin’s cock as one hand gripped Robin’s hip, the other still tangled in PJ’s curls. Jack felt Robin’s hand grabbing at his hair and pushing him further down on his cock, almost choking as PJ sped up, taking him all at once, swallowing around him. Jack’s hips bucked up as Robin started to fuck his face in earnest, groaning as Jack swallowed around him.

“You’re doing so good for us, babe. You look so pretty with your mouth full of cock. You’ll look even prettier being fucked by both of us,” Robin mumbled as he groaned, pushing Jack all the way down until his mouth was completely full. Jack’s eyes watered as he was held there, barely able to breathe as Robin pulled out halfway and slammed back in. Jack briefly looked down to see PJ pulling off of him, a blissed out look on his face. His hand went to stroke Jack, licking up the side of his cock and smirking up at him.

"I think it's about time we get to the main event. What do you say Robin?" PJ smiled, looking up at Robin as he pulled out of Jack's mouth. Jack coughed, tears still in his eyes as PJ made his up Jack's body, bringing him in for a kiss. Jack moaned at the taste of himself, hand gripping the back of PJ's head to chase the taste. He could hear Robin groaning above him at the sight of both of them as Jack felt PJ's clothed cock rub against his own. PJ broke the kiss to kiss Robin, both of them riled up from playing with Jack. PJ really was pretty, especially so as he made out with Robin. Before Jack knew it, both of them were stripping out of their clothes, completely naked. Jack craned his neck to get a good look at PJ, and god was he even more gorgeous than Jack had hoped. Also, he was even bigger than Robin which sent heat through his body. He was definitely a size queen and if he was going to get fucked by both of them, he'd have no problem with that at all. The only issue would be fitting both of them inside and that might pose a problem. But Jack didn't care as both of them turned their attention back to him, Robin's hands starting to tug at Jack's shirt. 

"Someone's a little overdressed," Robin laughed as Jack raised his arms to shimmy out of his shirt, now completely exposed. Jack turned red at that, both Robin and PJ staring at him hungrily. He went hide his face, but was stopped by Robin.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. You're hot, okay?" Robin laughed again, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead to ease the tension. Jack giggled at that as he motioned for Jack to bend over and face the wall. He blushed again at the implication of what was about to happen, obliging as he knelt and bent over. He was on full display for them and he was even more anxious than before, burying his face into the sheets. Then he felt two lubed fingers starting to press into him, moaning as he felt someone's hand in his hair. He looked up and saw PJ, smiling as guided his cock to Jack's mouth.

"Wanna go ahead and get me ready?" PJ's smile was soft as pushed into Jack's mouth, Jack groaning at the stretch due to his size. Jack lost track of time as Robin added a third finger already, thrusting them in hard and fast, hitting Jack's prostate head on. Jack made a choked noise around PJ's cock, the combination of the fingers inside of him and PJ's cock in his mouth nearly driving him to the edge. 

"Did you already prep yourself a bit? Guess you were hoping for something tonight," Robin chuckled as he planted a kiss to the small of Jack's back, adding a fourth finger for good measure.

"I know this seems like a bit much, but if both of us are gonna fuck you at the same time, you'll definitely need more prep than usual," Jack wasn't even focusing on Robin as he tried to take as much of PJ's cock as he could. When he pulled off and gently lapped at the tip, PJ groaned, pushing back down further. He felt Robin curl his fingers, Jack rutting furiously against the bed. Before long, Robin withdrew his fingers and PJ eased Jack off of his cock. His jaw felt so sore from blowing both of them since they were both so big, but it was a good kind of sore. Robin motioned for him to sit on his hips, PJ following right behind him. Jack could feel Robin's cock brush against his entrance, earning him a moan.

"I'll go first, alright? Tell us if it hurts too much and we'll stop," Robin looked up at Jack, carding a hand through his sweaty hair. Jack smiled, nodding as he felt Robin press into him. The stretch was always a bit much at first, but the ridiculous amounts of prep really did help. Jack braced his hands on Robin's hips, sinking down onto his cock as he heard PJ moan behind him.

"You're taking him so well. Let's hope you can take both of us," PJ's laugh was strained as Jack briefly looked behind him, seeing PJ lining up his cock and stroking it. Jack's brain blanked for a moment at the reality of what was about to happen as Robin thrust up into him hard, jolting his entire body. He was used to this, the way Robin fucked him slow and long, never being too rough. But he was about to be in for a change as he felt PJ's cock start to push in alongside Robin's. Robin stilled inside of him as Jack tensed up at the feeling, PJ being almost too big for him. But as the stretch faded with each inch he was taking, it was actually starting to feel good. He heard both Robin and PJ gasp at the tightness, PJ finally sliding all the way in. PJ's hands had a death grip on Jack's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. 

"God, you're so tight for us. You're doing so good," PJ gritted out, giving Robin the signal to start moving. Robin moved first, slow and experimental thrusts as PJ matched his rhythm. Jack felt like he was on cloud nine right now, every inch of his body feeling like it was on fire. Both of them were moving in tandem as Jack tried to match their rhythm, both of them moaning. He felt one of PJ's hands come up to curl around his throat, experimentally squeezing. Jack's hips stuttered as he gasped, PJ smirking and his hand closing around his throat completely. He could barely breathe as PJ's other hand yanked at his hair hard enough to be painful, yanking his head back and baring his throat. Robin's hips were moving faster now, Jack's cock leaking profusely against his stomach. All he wanted was to come, but he almost didn't want this to end. He felt like he was being split open, both of them hitting that sweet spot at the same time, causing all three of them to moan together. Suddenly, the hand around his throat was gone, and instead he was being pushed forward until he was doubled over, face near Robin's. Robin looked absolutely wrecked, grinning as he gripped Jack's throat and squeezed. Jack bucked his hips back onto their cocks, head going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Look at you, such a good little whore for us to use. Didn't think you'd be into the choking," Robin smirked, thrusting up into Jack hard as Jack tried to moan, most of it cut off due to the hand around his throat.

"You want both of us to come and fill you up? You gonna be our cute little cumslut?" PJ groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as Robin's hips started to stutter.

"Please," Jack rasped, desperately wanting to come. Robin came first, gasping as his hips stilled completely, warmth filling Jack as he felt Robin come. Robin finally released his throat, pulling out. Before Jack could even think, he was being bent over fully by PJ, his forehead against Robin's. PJ was driving into him at a punishing pace, fingers etching bruises into Jack's hips. Jack felt Robin's hand lazily stroking his cock, whispering words of praise in his ear. It wasn't long before PJ came, nails digging into his back as he Jack was filled up again, already feeling Robin's come starting to run down down his thigh. PJ was panting as he pulled out and there was suddenly a mouth at his entrance, lapping up their come. Jack came with a breathy moan, coming into Robin's hand as PJ licked him open, trying to get all of the come. Eventually he was done, Jack collapsing on top of Robin as he rolled Jack onto his side, embracing him. He was brought out of the moment of peace by PJ tilting his head and kissing him. Jack moaned at the taste of Robin and PJ's come in his mouth, licking into PJ's mouth to get more of it. The kiss didn't last long as PJ leaned over to kiss Robin, both of them moaning at the taste of their come together. Jack grimaced as he felt their come running down his legs, nuzzling into Robin.

"As hot as this is, can we please go take a shower? I feel really dirty right now," Jack interjected, PJ and Robin laughing as they broke the kiss. As Robin helped Jack out of bed, he winced at the soreness he felt. It'd definitely hurt for a few days, but it's nothing he couldn't handle. As the three of them stood in the shower together, idly planting kisses on each other's bodies, Jack thought to himself that maybe this would work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
